


[R][授权翻译]葡萄果汁起泡酒（sparkling grape juice）

by Winwaio



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Truth or Dare, boot licking, cw underage drinking, dick stepping, 主人/宠物, 口交, 宠物游戏, 建立关系, 手淫, 未成年人饮酒, 桌面性交, 真心话大冒险, 肛交, 舔鞋, 赞美癖好, 足交, 项圈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winwaio/pseuds/Winwaio
Summary: 这伙黑帮们在玩真心话大冒险。阿帕基的大冒险让他来到了布加拉提的办公室，一个布加拉提完全脱离了循环，并对正在发生的事情有了自己的想法的地方。然后，他们在布加拉提的桌子上进行了他们之间的游戏。过程非常舒适。





	[R][授权翻译]葡萄果汁起泡酒（sparkling grape juice）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sparkling grape juice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612441) by [spidersrorg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidersrorg/pseuds/spidersrorg). 



“这……很轻松，好吧。”

“哇，福葛，我不用知道这些。”

“是你问我的！”

该死的真心话大冒险。

阿帕基也不需要知道福葛的真心话答案：他为什么要在裤子上进行了糟糕选择的原因。他不需要知道那天晚上他听到的另一半内容，是谁让这些未成年人喝酒的。（是阿帕基，但是他把所有的责任都推到米斯达身上。）

福葛被自己的话呛到，他的脸因酒精涨得通红。纳兰迦捂着自己的耳朵，好像那样就能听不见福葛真心话的回答，尽管那是他自己提的问题。

米斯达把酒装进杯子里，他是个懂酒的人，也知道什么是好酒。有时候，在大冒险间隙，他会谈论到橡木的韵味[译注1]。阿帕基把一箱在稀有的葡萄收获期的酒倒入杯子里。这也是该死的情不自禁。

不过他喝的还不够多，他想。他杯里是布加拉提买给他的——高档的葡萄汁液冒着气泡，包装上有小巧的西文草体字写着他的名字，几乎让他原谅了布加拉提，这看起来有点卑鄙。布加拉提尽可能做到最好。

“喂，喂，这游戏不是这么玩的。”米斯达插话。福葛一言不发，可他的脑袋懒洋洋地搭在沙发后面，这孩子他妈的喝醉了。

“不，还没有轮到我，”纳兰迦晃动着他的脑袋，“阿帕基！”

米斯达转了转眼珠，喝了口他的好酒。

阿帕基叹气。大部分时间里，游戏都是这样进行的：纳兰迦选择大冒险；福葛选择真心话；米斯达则是扔硬币，这也取决于谁来问。这些小鬼们不需要知道阿帕基的一些过深的秘密，所以理所当然，他选择：

“大冒险。”

纳兰迦哼着歌，在他的饮料里吹出气泡，在他的酒里。他醉酒时的行为和清醒时几乎没有区别。“大冒险的话，你去舔布加拉提的鞋子！”

“真的？”阿帕基抬抬眼皮，站在那发出含混不清的声音。他走向前门，面对鞋架，然后选了一只布加拉提的鞋。里面装着的薰衣草小包掉进他的趾缝，他骂骂咧咧地把它拎出来。他的手很大，相较之下显得布加拉提有一双小脚。

“不是！”纳兰迦大喊，阿帕基手中的鞋子掉了。他现在不得不把鞋子捡起来，当他在这些年轻人的活力当中待了太久时，他总觉得骨头在吱吱作响。

“你说什么？纳兰迦。”

“是布加拉提脚上的那个鞋！”

阿帕基很庆幸他没有一丝不挂。当然，他并没有穿着他平时在街上时穿的那套哥特风格的全套服装，而是选择了晚上穿的便装。他用抓夹束拢头发，穿着背心，还有排球短裤。他知道这种穿法很让人喜欢。（其他人也差不多：除了福葛穿着花哨的丝绸睡衣，米斯达和纳兰迦都选择了T恤和平角短裤。）

他穿的很朴素，但是他不会不化妆。每天早上，阿帕基都会因为两个理由在脸上扑上三层底妆。一个是为了防止他长出雀斑所需要的宝贵的防晒系数，另一个是因为他容易脸红。当他生气的时候，这是个好处：会让他看起来更可怕。其他的原因？并没有。

现在，在这三层糊状的粉底下，阿帕基的脸无疑是红的。

他确信没有一个年轻人知道他和布加拉提的关系。（另一个原因是他不会在和他们玩的时候选择“真心话”。）

“布加拉提很忙。他在弄那些什么该死的文件。”

“这是规则，阿帕基！”

米斯达笑着，附和道：“这就是规则。”

“这是规则！”福葛突然大叫，然后立刻又躺倒下去。

“你不能再喝了。[译注2]”米斯达囔囔着，当他拿走福葛的酒杯时，福葛只发出了微弱的抗议。

“昂…”阿帕基转转眼珠，“好吧。”他从地上捡起布加拉提的鞋，然后上楼去。他不想打扰布加拉提，但是他要满足起那些哄的年轻人。他们肯定会问布加拉提：阿帕基有没有舔你的鞋子？如果布加拉提说没有，他绝对会被叫作怂逼。

他会怎么处理这件事呢。

“嘿，布加拉提，我要舔你的鞋子。是那些喝醉的家伙们叫我来的。”

不，这不行。[译注3]

“这味道，是鞋子的味道。布加拉提。”

呸，什么玩意。

“布加拉提，我——”

去他的。

如果阿帕基再站在那里犹豫不决，他就要临阵退缩了。这并不是说他害怕这个行为本身，更多的是他居然要用一些蠢事来妨碍布加拉提。

于是他开了门，没有敲门。

布加拉提在办公桌后抬头看向他，他的脸上露出过度劳累的迹象。如果阿帕基不用去舔他的鞋子，他肯定会叫布加拉提去睡觉。（不过即使喝了无数杯意式浓咖啡，布加拉提依旧容光焕发。）

“阿帕基？”布加拉提开口，他蹙眉表示关心。当然，没有任何人会不打招呼就闯进他的办公室，除非是紧急情况…（孩子们的愤怒并不是紧急情况。）

阿帕基发现自己什么也说不出来，他实在不想这样。他想结束这一切，他会舔布加拉提的鞋子，然后离开，布加拉提会感到困惑。这样就好。

阿帕基向前走去，跪在布加拉提的椅子脚旁，把他的脚放在手里。

然后舔他妈的。

很好，现在他可以走了。

但是布加拉提的手落在了他头上，在他的抓夹上。他松开了抓夹，手指梳理着散落的头发。阿帕基屏住了呼吸，低下头，把脸靠在布加拉提的鞋底下遮住他。

“你这可怜的小家伙，”布加拉提柔声说，“我一整天都让你寂寞着。”

布加拉提划过阿帕基的头发，爱抚着他。

“你需要被关心。”布加拉提说。阿帕基在他的话里读出一个事实，尽管这不是他闯入布加拉提办公室的动机。是的，他一整天都在想念布加拉提，但是……布加拉提看起来才是那个需要被关心的人。

这是他们之间的一个游戏，一个阿帕基会立刻进入到他的意识正在被布加拉提引导的状态的游戏。这对他们来说是很平常的事情，但是布加拉提很少从工作中分心去做别的。他……可能真的需要放松一下。阿帕基觉得自己有责任给他提供一个放松的机会。

他的喉咙里发出呜呜声，用他的鼻尖蹭着布加拉提的脚。在这里，说话是不被允许的。

阿帕基又把舌头平贴在漆皮上，（上面是GUCCI的签名，一个经典品牌。新的系列真是令人发指。）把舌头放在上面。鞋子尝起来和皮革的味道一样，没有什么特别的，除了布加拉提对他低声道，声音悦耳：“可怜的孩子。”

于是阿帕基再次用舌头舔过鞋子，在皮革上轻吻了一下。布加拉提对低语时，他用鼻子蹭了蹭他的鞋。布加拉提的手指轻抚他的头发，稍稍抓挠着，感受着他的指甲是如何轻轻划过皮肤的，阿帕基头皮发麻[译注4]。他双眼紧闭，捧着布加拉提的鞋子用双唇轻触。他可以在这里休息一下。

布加拉提把他的鞋从阿帕基手中抽出，阿帕基发出一句抗议的咕哝。布加拉提咯咯地笑着，伸手拖着着阿帕基的脸颊从鞋边挪开。阿帕基转过头舔着布加拉提的手，布加拉提笑了：“真是个可爱的孩子。”

他用鞋尖敲打着阿帕基的膝盖：“分开。”阿帕基忠实地照做。接着，布加拉提的鞋底向着阿帕基的胯下伸去，阿帕基差点合上他的腿，但是他没有。他信任布加拉提，他是个优秀的主人。

那只脚轻轻地抵在他的胯部，直至此刻阿帕基才意识到自己有多么想要。布加拉提有办法让他平静下来，只想着现在被触摸的事……但是他已经硬得不行，这一点透过排球短裤的弹力布显而易见。最简单的触碰就让阿帕基发出轻微的呻吟，翘起屁股凑近布加拉提的鞋底。

“这，来这。”布加拉提拍拍他的大腿，让阿帕基把头靠在上面。阿帕基的脸颊贴着裤子，布加拉提又开始顺他的发根：“我会好好照顾你的。”

他的脚在阿帕基的阴茎上移动，阿帕基在不同的力道下渐渐感到缺氧。他靠在布加拉提的大腿上叹着气，扭动着臀部去迎合布加拉提的触碰。这很舒适，而且不会受伤。就算布加拉提的脚稍重地碾过时，那也只是恰到好处的痛感。[译注5]

然后布加拉提把脚往下挪了挪，鞋尖在阿帕基的囊袋下刮蹭。

他蜷缩着，紧紧抓住布加拉提的裤子，布料在手指下纠缠。

那只脚轻轻地上下推动，仅仅是及其轻微的动作。但是布加拉提知道他喜欢什么，并且会利用这一点。一阵更重的力道传来，不是为了惩罚他，而是让他发出另一种声音[译注6]，这招非常奏效。

阿帕基好一会才把眼睛睁开，他看见了一个绝妙的景象：布加拉提宽松的裤子上撑起了个帐篷。他身体前倾，把鼻尖埋在帐篷旁，发出轻轻的呜咽。

“不行。”布加拉提的手牢牢地把他的头从自己的性器前推开。阿帕基发出异议，试图再用鼻子凑近，结果鼻尖被弹了一下。“耐心点。”

阿帕基闭上眼，用鼻子呼吸。他紧紧抓着布加拉提的裤子，试着不让自己和布加拉提的勃起间有任何距离。布加拉提的鞋尖仍在轻推他的睾丸，但是在把脚放回地上前，他抬起脚在阿帕基的阴茎上抚过最后一次。然后拉链的声音让阿帕基又睁开了眼睛。

布加拉提的性器就在他眼前，他感到口腔里渐渐湿润。阿帕基松手，心脏重重地跳着。天，他想尝尝看。但是他得耐心，他得是布加拉提的好孩子。

“继续。”

阿帕基几乎扑了上去。他在头发上擦了擦脸颊，抬头与布加拉提的目光相遇。布加拉提脸上露出愉悦的神情，他伸手把阿帕基的头发往后拉开，这样就不会被他吃进嘴里。阿帕基目不转睛地看着布加拉提，缓缓地把他吞进嘴里，直到喉咙深处。他很享受布加拉提紧闭双眼的样子，但最终还是目不转睛地盯着他，发出温暖的嗡嗡声。布加拉提发出舒服的哼声，把腿伸得更开，让阿帕基凑得更近一些，好让他的性器进一步在阿帕基面前展示。

阿帕基闭着眼摇晃脑袋，在他停止晃动时吮吸着布加拉提的阴茎。他亲吻并舔舐着顶端，用鼻尖蹭着柱身，每每把整根肉棒都再吞回嘴里时，发出满足的声音。即使他们没有进行这个游戏，阿帕基也很喜欢布加拉提的性器——它很好看，臀部的纹身完美地将它衬托出来，平时那些隐藏着的纹身几乎没有露出来过；大小是平均尺寸，但在他舌头上的重量恰到好处，简直正中红心——

阿帕基晃着腰，他的欲望开始让他分心。他脱下衣服，脸还贴在布加拉提的阴茎旁，吞吐的动作弱了许多，流下的液体涂抹在他的脸上。他迎着布加拉提的目光，然后坐在地上分开他的双腿，扭动着臀部发出牢骚。

“要是我碰了你，就会射吧。”布加拉提的语气里带着一丝戏谑，还有一丝窒息感。“真是个好孩子，你甚至也喜欢主人踩在你鸡巴上的时候。”

这正是关键。前液在他的脸和舌头上弄得到处都是，正因为他是个好孩子，对主人来说是如此可爱，所以布加拉提才会让他释放——阿帕基发出一阵高声的哀鸣，腿根抽搐[译注7]，脸颊还紧贴着布加拉提的龟头。

布加拉提的手捧起他的脸，拇指拨弄着他的双唇。阿帕基把它叼进嘴里，用舌头纠缠，吸吮着布加拉提的手指，向他献上充满恳求的眼神。

“难道你不想让你的主人操你吗？”

阿帕基的声音里充满感激，展现着他的热情，对布加拉提伸进嘴里的拇指投以激烈的关怀。布加拉提把手指从他嘴里抽出，一条唾液渍挂在阿帕基的下唇和他主人的指腹间。

布加拉提起身，阿帕基抬头看着他把办公桌上的东西移开。他垂眼看向阿帕基，拍拍桌面：“上来。”

阿帕基站起来时才发现自己的腿在颤抖，上面好像扎满了钉子。不过布加拉提微笑着，紧紧托住他的臀部扶他起来，把他扶到桌子上。他打开阿帕基的双腿，探入两腿之间。他用拇指在阿帕基的背心卷起的褶皱下摩挲着他的髋骨，双手又在他的皮肤上滑过。

“你是在向我炫耀吗？”布加拉提得意地笑了，他抬起阿帕基的一条腿放到肩上，吻了吻大腿内侧。阿帕基抽气，不得不支起胳膊来保持平衡。“你想让我看看你的腿，”布加拉提抚摸着他的腿侧，“我的小狮子知道他的腿很漂亮。”

阿帕基自豪地笑笑，这是事实。他甩了甩头发，布加拉提也咯咯地朝他笑。

“那么，我的小狮子想要他的项圈吗？”

天，他肯定要。他知道自己属于布加拉提，但他更喜欢一整天都带着项圈并且向所有人展示这个事实——即使他只是在布加拉提身边活动。但是当阿帕基带着它时，他的主人就会对他轻声低语，让他在自己周围活动，甚至好几个小时都在关注他。

他仰起头，向布加拉提露出脖子，张嘴发出轻吼。

布加拉提把阿帕基的腿从肩上放下，和布加拉提失去接触让他感到有点低落。但随后桌面上出现一道拉链，布加拉提的手从他的头发抚摸到脖子，指甲滑过的轻微刺痛感一直传到头皮上。

舒适的皮革收紧，这份压力让他感到温暖。吸附在扣环上的拉链吊坠在皮肤上传来冰冷的感觉，但很快就会变暖。布加拉提的指尖在皮革的轮廓上划过，这个动作吸引了阿帕基全部的注意力。

“吻我。”

布加拉提凑近他，这样阿帕基不用探出身太远就能完成这个命令。阿帕基伸手，双手置入布加拉提的西装翻领下，想要抓住什么。

他不知道自己被允许做到什么程度，他轻轻地用嘴唇擦过主人的唇瓣，然后对此表达不满。

“更多。”他的主人动了动嘴唇。

除了满足他，他还能做什么呢？这是最高的感情形式之一，它让阿帕基的心怦怦直跳，因为这意味着布加拉提对他的好感。超过了他作为宠物的范围。于是他舔了舔主人的双唇，又啃咬着他的下唇。听到一声严厉的斥责。他因为受到责骂而呜咽着，但是他的舌头滑过了障碍，尝到了布加拉提的味道。他把主人的舌头搅入自己口腔吮吸着，一边发出讨好的声音。

布加拉提带着一句“好孩子”离开了，阿帕基用嘴整理好自己。布加拉提把阿帕基的手从他的衬衫上移开，自己的手放在阿帕基大腿裸露的皮肤上。他一边抚摸，一边哼着歌把阿帕基的腿分得更开：“你这可怜的小家伙。”阿帕基呜呜地叫着，只想得到更多的怜悯。

一只手放在他勃起的短裤上。“可你真的很想展示它，嗯？你可以看到你的整个鸡巴，小狮子。”他的阴茎紧贴着弹力面料，轮廓清晰可见。布加拉提在上面摩擦着，弯曲他的手围绕着轮廓一圈，轻轻拨弄。阿帕基扭动着往后靠，他的主人说要操他，他现在就想和他的主人接触。但是他知道，即使想和他的宠物玩耍，他的主人也会遵守他的承诺。

好在布加拉提又重新抬起他的一条腿扯下短裤，让他的脚从裤子中抽出，顺着另一条腿掉在地上。他下身赤裸，勒得疼痛的阴茎终于得到了自由，弯曲着靠在他身上，渴望得到布加拉提更多的照顾。他身上全部的衣物只有一件背心和项圈，但他只要有项圈，就不觉得自己完全一丝不挂。他晃动着屁股，希望把布加拉提的注意力全部吸引到他的性器上。

这招很有效。布加拉提的手包住他的阴茎，缓慢且有力地向上推。他温柔地吻了吻阿帕基的嘴唇，笑着说：“我可爱的小狮子太大了。我喜欢看你的鸡巴在我操你的时候晃来晃去。”阿帕基听到夸赞，对着布加拉提的嘴唇发牢骚。当布加拉提的指尖在他的铃口打旋，当他把手指放在他们的嘴唇之间舔舐着，当他看着阿帕基的眼睛这么做时，呜咽声更大了。

然后布加拉提抽身离开，教导阿帕基：“耐心点”，把手伸进之前就开着拉链的抽屉。钢链手指很方便，布加拉提可以把他们的润滑油像钢笔之类的东西放在同一个抽屉里，不会造成混乱。“你想给你的的主人看看更多吗？”他一边问，一边在阿帕基面前晃动瓶子。

阿帕基点点头，伸出手来。他不能直接去拿，尽管他十分渴望。因为这样做他会挨骂，而他是个好孩子。布加拉提让润滑油落入他手中。

阿帕基把它挤在手指上，润滑油是室温，但是他又挤上一层，开始揉搓，液体很快就变暖了。他确定主人在看他，他的手落在腿间，两根手指在穴口轻轻按压，在边缘摩擦着。他朝布加拉提发出好奇的声音，等待着进一步的许可。布加拉提点头回应。

他一边将手指送入身体，一边夸张地呻吟。说实话他不需要过多准备。他和布加拉提做爱的次数够多，根本没必要。但如果这意味着布加拉提的眼睛会紧紧注视着他，他会非常愉悦，即使他渴望的不仅仅是这样，他渴望更进一步。他的手指在体内深入着，抬起臀部去迎合他的手指。

然后布加拉提把手放在他的手上，触摸他手腕处的皮肤。他的手随着阿帕基的手移动，但只是触摸。“你的手指很长，感觉很爽吧。”阿帕基点点头，想把手指抽出。但布加拉提抓住他的手腕：“不，继续做。直到我说停。”

布加拉提的手又回到了他的性器上，阿帕基再也无法集中精力坐着了。他躺在桌上，全神贯注地盯着布加拉提的手，以至于放慢了自己的动作。

他一直刻意避开自己体内的敏感点，他想为他的主人坚持很长时间，但现在必须这么做，因为他知道他在布加拉提进来前就会射。阿帕基知道他的主人会因此惩罚他，尽管布加拉提很温柔。可是如果他真的射了，他的主人就不会操他了。阿帕基没有意识到他正在抱怨这些，直到他变了调的高音进入自己的耳朵。

“够了，好孩子。”他的主人对他说。阿帕基抽出手指，布加拉提的手也拿开了，他如释重负地呼出一口气。布加拉提附身给了他一个轻吻，双手抓住阿帕基的臀部，将他的身体靠近桌子边缘，抬起他的腿勾住自己的肩膀。阿帕基的眼皮颤抖着合上，他觉得自己在笑，他终于要得到他渴望的东西了。他的主人把他照顾的很好——“哈啊，你的鸡巴还在跳。真是个可爱的孩子。”布加拉提低声对他说，“看来你真的需要我。”阿帕基用力地点头，脚踝在布加拉提后颈交叉。

当他感觉到布加拉提的龟头抵在他身下时，阿帕基睁开眼，看着布加拉提进入他的身体，随着他的每一次呼吸叫出声。他扭动着他的臀部去迎合，在布加拉提插入几秒后他总是这么做——尽管他早就不需要那么做了。布加拉提对他很温柔，除了他不温柔的时候。

然后布加拉提开始抽动，阿帕基发出舒服的哼声，向他的主人伸出手。桌子上没有什么他可以抓住的东西，但是他能把手伸进头发里，或者别的什么东西。他需要抓住什么。

这个需求得到了回应，布加拉提与他十指相扣，把他们的手安放在阿帕基的头部两边散开的头发上。温暖的感觉贯穿阿帕基的胸膛：他是特别的。

他的主人有根完美的阴茎，或者是他的主人知道如何恰到好处地干他。布加拉提的顶端几乎在每次挺入时，都会在他的敏感点上碾过。有时，布加拉提会利用这一点，操到他视线发黑，躺在自己流下的唾液堆积成的口水坑边。通常情况下他会很仁慈，只是尽量很仁慈，允许阿帕基用他的阴茎射精。

布加拉提的阴茎仍在抽插着，阿帕基仰起头来迎接他一次猛烈的顶撞。他不像在那些游戏里那么粗暴，但也不像他们做爱时那样温柔。平稳又激烈，正是阿帕基所需要的，也希望是他的主人需要的。他呜咽着，他想做个好孩子，给他主人他需要的东西。

“看着你的鸡巴在肚子上弹来弹去，太可爱了…”布加拉提喃喃着，这句赞赏让阿帕基不禁打了个哆嗦。

布加拉提抽出一只手抓住阿帕基的阴茎：“我抓着的家伙真大。”这只是个事实，但阿帕基会把他当成夸奖。他拨弄着自己的头发想要笑一笑，但马上被一次猛烈的深入和布加拉提在他身上滑过的手指打断了。

布加拉提的头垂到阿帕基的颈弯，他喜欢把头放在那，在那里他会舔掉阿帕基脸上的汗水，告诉阿帕基他喜欢自己的反应有多真实。布加拉提亲了亲阿帕基，舔舐他脖子上的青筋，抬起头和他的前额相抵。然后，脸上闪过一个坏笑。

他的手飞快地撸动着，阿帕基大叫出声。

“你想射的时候就射吧，我可爱的小狮子。”得到允许，阿帕基几乎马上就要射出来。但是他想继续坚持，想让布加拉提有更好的体验。可布加拉提的手每套弄一下，他的阴茎在自己的前列腺上每撞击一下，他下定的决心刚一集中就溃散了。

他发出一声轻柔的哀鸣，射在布加拉提手上。

布加拉提看起来很愉快。

当然，他的主人一直在抽插着。阿帕基晃着腰，断断续续地射在布加拉提手上，他的手仍在阿帕基阴茎的前端摩擦。阿帕基不知不觉地合上大腿，却被一句严厉的“打开！”让他把注意力集中回来。这太妙了，他的主人对他做的所有的一切。真是太好了，阿帕基发出一阵阵呜咽 。

布加拉提抿了抿嘴，从阿帕基的阴茎上拿开。他释放了，终于。布加拉提把手挪到嘴边，伸出舌头，舔着手掌和指缝间的精液。把它们清理干净。然后他向前倾，和阿帕基的唇紧紧相贴，舌头滑进他的嘴里，传递着阿帕基自己的味道。

阿帕基的手死死扣住他。

一句呻吟从他的嘴边泄露。

然后，布加拉提的温暖在他体内蔓延。

他们安静了好一会，只有呼吸声，和一阵阵温热的鼻息。当布加拉提从他体内离开时，阿帕基浅浅地呻吟，桌里的东西发出沙沙声。

阿帕基耳边传来一句耳语，简单的三个音节：“好孩子。”他打了个寒颤，布加拉提帮他收拾干净。他坐回椅子上，把阿帕基搂在怀里，引导他坐在自己膝盖上。布加拉提在他的耳边轻啄，抚摸着他的头发，帮他从桌上下来，阿帕基一边整理着自己的衣服。他的双臂环绕住布加拉提，鼻尖蹭着他的脖子，呼吸逐渐均匀。

阿帕基从办公桌上下来，穿上短裤，用手指用力地梳了梳他的头发，让它看起来不像刚做完爱后乱糟糟的样子。他看着布加拉提把办公椅向前滚动，伸手去拿他的文件，他皱起眉头。

“喂，布加拉提。”

“…嗯？”

“楼下有披萨。”阿帕基说。他不想让他的上司又一头埋进他的工作，去他的。他整天都没看见布加拉提吃东西，这个人需要他妈的睡一觉。

“噢，听起来不错。”布加拉提几乎没有理会他的话。

“来吃点东西，然后我们去睡一会。”阿帕基用他对孩子们的语气说道。对于一个不到几分钟前还把他称作自己宠物的男人来说，这真的不起作用。但是值得一试。

布加拉提对着报纸皱起眉，然后抬头看向阿帕基，用一种更加温和的表情：“听起来不错。”

 

（当米斯达看见布加拉提跟着还带着那该死的项圈的阿帕基下楼时，他的脸色唰地变得惨白。然而纳兰迦脱口而出：“你舔了它吗？”。福葛裹在毯子里睡着了。布加拉提只是有些困惑，脸上带着轻微的红晕。）

（阿帕基再也不和这群小子们玩这个愚蠢的游戏了，尽管在某种程度上，是以布加拉提俯身进入他，他们十指紧扣，布加拉提轻柔又平稳的呼吸充斥在他的耳畔结束的。）

 

————————————————————  
译注1：原文为he’d remark on the oaky undertaste.oaky有橡木（味）的意思，undertaste指底味、杂味、潜在的味道，词典中无中文权威翻译，英英注释中为An underlying taste，即潜在的味道。  
译注2：原文为we're cutting you off.直译为我们要切断你，cut sb off有让某人一个人呆着的意思，联系全句意指不让福葛继续与酒精接触。  
译注3：原文为that wouldn't cut it.直译为那不能停下。联系上下文语境大意为指这系列事情都有点糟糕，不够好；无法完美解决眼下的问题，行不通。  
译注4：原文为He felt tingles down his scalp when Buccellati’s fingers brushed it, when he gave it a little scritch, how the nails dragged lightly over the skin. 整个长句可分为一个主句，意指布加拉提在轻挠阿帕基的头发（头皮）；以及形容轻挠的几个从句。  
译注5：原文为Only just a little bit of painful perfection….直译为仅仅只有一点痛苦的完美。意指这种美好的感受中也仅仅只带着一点痛苦，即恰到好处的痛感。  
译注6：原文为but to pull another sound out of him.pull的句意为强迫，意指被强迫发出另一种声音，也就是爽到发出奇怪的叫声。  
译注7：原文为… rolled his hips into nothing….直译为疯狂晃动、乱拱屁股。绕了一大圈译成腿根抽搐，大家感受一下就好。

**Author's Note:**

> 靠着各种翻译软件的帮助用应试英语翻出来的文章，越翻到后面越放飞自我了，还请各位多包涵。因为外文翻译多少有些中文语法上不太通顺和理解的地方，有些地方我会根据自己的理解用同义词或近义词来翻译，有错误的话欢迎指出！  
> 喜欢这篇文章的朋友也可以直接戳原文链接，spidersrorg老师还有一篇布茶也非常劲，等我有空再要授权！  
> 特别鸣谢这几天帮助我解答一些语法问题，俚语翻译以及语言习惯修正的眠茶姐姐，她同时也是个很优秀的新生音乐人，大家可以关注一下网易云ID与伊Elysia
> 
> 原文作者twitter@pigeonghoul lmao  
> 译者lofter@numbz


End file.
